


Princesses, Warriors & Queens

by mihrsuri



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Big Sisters, Character Study, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Families of Choice, Gen, Introspection, Little Sisters, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Prentiss, on being a big sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princesses, Warriors & Queens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misslucy21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucy21/gifts).



 

 

                          _"The anguish I always feel when she's in pain wells up in my chest and threatens to register on my face_  


_**(The Hunger Games)** _

 

Sisters take care of each other. That's the way it's always been, almost from the first. JJ had been the first one to welcome her, truly welcome her to the BAU. It had been in simple ways - showing her where the break room was, the shortest route to the bathroom and which photocopier was least likely to jam at the most inconvenient time but they meant a lot to Emily. Back then she'd been so uncertain of everything, let alone that this was where she should be that JJ dropping by with cookies or inviting her to check out a new cafe on the few days that they manage to have either off or in the office. 

And Emily honestly doesn't know how JJ does it. Any of it. And JJ is her little sister. 

In the BAU family structure, Emily and Morgan have always been the oldest. It doesn't make them the strongest, but they've always been the oldest and even though Emily is entirely aware that JJ can take care of herself it makes no difference to her heart and her desire to protect JJ from everything she can. And Emily can't, because JJ is the one who makes the hardest decisions, along with Hotch. She's the one who meets the families, who decides the cases and who does the smoothing over so the rest of the team doesn't have to.

It's even harder, with Pen. Garcia, who became Pen fairly soon after Emily got to know her. Because Emily Prentiss wants to keep Penelope Garcia as Penelope Garcia - with all the sunshine and light that implies. And she knows that Pen has had her share of pain but surely, Emily thinks, she's had enough. For someone so bright, surely it's enough. 

Her little sisters do not need anymore pain. It'll have to go through her to get to them. 


End file.
